


Not another word

by Leuven



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Because we all knew it, International Break, Keepergate, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuven/pseuds/Leuven
Summary: “I think we should talk”“I thought you were using the press for that”





	1. Chapter 1

Marc felt his knuckles knock on the door softly, as if he had no wish to talk to the person on the other side; he really had no idea of what was about to happen, he was not ready for this however, there he was. The idea of running away and just forget he had ever been there, he had ever knocked on that door too tempting to be ignored, however, he felt paralized. He was terrified, truth be told, but as soon as the door opened, he realized it was too late; time to face the music.

Manuel looked at him with a questioning look; after a few seconds of tense silence, he moved away and held the door open for Marc to follow him inside; they both stood in front of each other for what felt like forever until Marc dared to break the numb silence that had settled around them.

“I think we should talk”  
“I thought you were using the press for that” - Manuel looked unaffected by his words  
“Look..” Marc exhaled with a tinge of irritation “..they just asked and I answered. I had been promised to play...but after you got massacred against the Netherlands…” Manuel opened his eyes wide and looked at him as if he had just been slapped across the face “..they decided not to trust me...I just wanted to be honest”  
“Honest? Since when do you care about honesty?” Marc looked hurt and angered and Manuel took pleasure in pushing the knife a bit deeper in the wound he had just opened “Does your wife know about Bernd?”  
Marc didn’t hold back “Does yours know about Thomas?”  
Manuel bit his lip, both surprised and enraged by Marc’s boldness; he had definitely underestimated his opponent.  
“What the fuck do you want Marc?”  
“Just to talk...this...just can’t go on”  
Manuel laughed sarcastically and Marc let his eyes drop to his lips...his gorgeously full lips; he shut his eyes closed forcing himself to get his shit together.  
“So you came here to apologize?”  
“Apologize for what exactly...?  
Manuel arched an eyebrow “Well..?”  
“Well what? I am not going to apologize for wanting to play”  
“You could have told me you know…”  
Marc was exasperated at this point “Told you what? Would that have made any difference?”  
“Told me how you felt; I’m your fucking captain, you can always talk to me...I don’t fucking bite”  
_Maybe that’s exactly what I want._ Marc could feel those luscious lips closing slowly against his pulse point, teeth marking his skin… He closed his eyes for the second time, shocked by the realization he had started to sweat and was quietly panting.  
Manuel’s voice echoed in the background “Are you ok?”  
Marc nodded “ ‘m just tired”  
Manuel didn’t look convinced “Go sit on the sofa, I’ll fetch you some water”  
As soon as Marc sat on the sofa, Manuel had returned with a glass full of water that he downed in a couple of gulps; the sofa was too small for anyone’s taste so as soon as Manuel sat down next to him, the proximity became unbearable.  
“So you came in here to talk; we’re in here so...speak”  
“I am not going to apologize”  
“We’re past that. What do you want?” For you to stop being so damn distractingly hot.  
“We’re both going to be competing for the same position, you just can’t take it personally everytime I express my wish to play”  
“I didn’t take anything personally, I just would have appreciated if you would have fucking told me instead of going to the press behind my back”  
“I didn’t go behind your back, as I said...they asked me, I replied. You didn’t need to be such a bitch about it but everything has to be about you, doesn’t it?”  
Manuel opened his mouth but fell silent, he was totally aware he had overreacted. Lost in his thoughts, he noticed something on Marc’s throat and brought a couple of curious fingers to the neck of his black sweatshirt; as soon as he pulled it slightly down, Marc’s fingers closed around his wrist.  
“That’s none of your business” He spat.  
Manuel moved his wrist breaking Marc’s grip and caressed his bruised clavicle “I see you and Bernd have been busy”. Marc wanted to slap his hand away, to slap him across the face, to grab him by the hair and yank his head back until his lips would brush his ear “_none.of.your.fucking.business_”; instead, he froze in place, basking on the warmth of that shy, little touch. Manuel pulled his fingers back and Marc suddenly felt lost; how dare you?  
Manuel looked as composed as always, serious, focused; Marc was a total mess inside, however, he tried to look as unaffected as Manuel himself did. Manuel spoke again.  
“So...we will be competing for the same spot...how are we going to deal with this?”  
Marc shook his head “I….I don’t know”.

Manuel got up and grabbed Marc’s glass to refill it; at that same instant, Marc noticed Manuel’s smell for the first time. He smelled like freshly cut grass, like rained on soil, like sun kissed skin, it was so fucking addictive Marc felt light-headed, nauseous; his nipples got hard, his brain screamed, his legs ignored him and didn’t move; his hands, on the other side, did and his fingers went to grab Manuel’s wrist once again, however, this time, they landed on the back pocket of his jeans. Manuel dropped the glass he was holding which broke into a thousand pieces against the floor and grabbed Marc by the neck. “Get up” _now_. He cornered Marc against the closest wall, not really sure of what was actually happening, and snaked his free hand underneath Marc’s sweatshirt until he reached his irresistible hard nipples. He looked down, straight into Marc’s eyes while he kept caressing one of his nipples with sweet devotion; Marc was a shivering mess; the most mouth-watering mess he had ever seen and had had the pleasure to lay his hands upon. “Manuel...what the…” Marc never got to finish his strangled whisper as Manuel claimed his lips in a disarmingly slow and wet kiss. All traces of numbness and dizziness Marc had been feeling since he entered the room had been replaced by a voracious lust that threatened to rip him apart. Manuel had fought many battles and definitely knew how to stop a coup; this time, however, he was also going to enjoy it. He had desired the other goalie more than he had ever dared to admit, however, feeling him melting against his fingertips had made him realize the feeling was mutual so he decided to stop talking and, just for one night, forget about his rational side and give into this forbidden desire that had burnt him for longer than he could remember.  
Marc’s fingers became bolder and found themselves grabbing Manuel’s ass with unrestrained hunger; Manuel let Marc’s neck go and brought his hand to Marc’s thigh, pushing his leg up and placing it around his own legs; the friction was so delicious they were both hard in no time; Marc moaned desperately and Manuel smiled. “Shh babe..’nough talk”.  
In his hazy state, Marc grabbed Manuel’s hair and yanked his head back “You...you meant it?”; confusion clouded Manuel’s features; “you don’t bite?” Manuel laughed against his ear; “Is this why you never talked to me, you little bitch?...What do you want?”  
“Bite me...fucking bite me Manuel…” and he did and Marc moaned quietly against his ear. Manuel was not convinced of winning this war anymore, however, he was sure about one thing, surrender had never felt so sweet, so fucking good.


	2. Later that night...

Ok so...who’s up for the sequel??? It might come sooner than you think ;)

What will happen? Will they jump into temptation? Will someone run away? Will they go back to address each other through the press?

The answer... very soon!!

Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this little story I couldn't get out of my head; I truly hope you enjoyed. If you did, please leave a kudos, comment, suggestion, etc...everything is super welcome and it truly makes my day.
> 
> I listened to Apocalypse - Cigarettes After Sex while writing, amazing song, give it a listen if you have a minute :)
> 
> Have a wonderful day!!


End file.
